Rain
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Gadis itu selalu berdiri disana. Wajah cantiknya selalu menunjuk ekspresi kesedihan yang sangat ingin aku hapuskan. Aku tak tahu siapa yang telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya, hingga senyumpun nampak enggan bertengger dicelah bibirnya. Aku sangat ingin membantu, tapi kukatakan, aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya./Narusaku always/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me.**

**Hurt/Comfort, angst maybe.  
**

.

.

.

**Rain**

.

.

.

Aku kembali datang. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia selalu berdiri disana. Membawa setangkai bunga dalam genggaman tangannya. Menundukan kepala dengan bibir nampak bergetar. Entah menangis atau apa.

Aku tak tahu karena air hujan menyamarkannya.

Tubuhnya terlihat meringkih disela terpaan titik-titik air yang perlahan menderas. Dia seolah tak merasakankan hujaman itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar namun dari kilau hijaunya, keterlukaan itu begitu terasa.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang telah meninggalkannya.

Aku hanya memandanginya. Mengamati dirinya yang selalu setia menapaki tanah-tanah basah menuju nisan disana. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tak sekalipun.

Tapi, kadang aku mendengarnya berucap lirih.

_"Kamu mengingkari janjimu."_

_"Kenapa dari semua orang harus kamu_ _?" _

Mungkin dia benar-benar menyayangi orang yang telah beristirahat disana. Ingin sekali aku berkata padanya untuk merelakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku tak tahu apa dia menyadari kehadiranku atau tidak. Entahlah. Tapi setiap kali aku datang ditempat ini, selalu kudapati dirinya. Sama, seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika aku berlama disini, ia juga tak kunjung beranjak.

"Aku merindukkanmu." Kudengar ia berucap. Nadanya serak dengan getaran-getaran menyedihkan darinya. Rambut merah mudanya yang harusnya terlihat cantik saat angin bertiup hanya terjatuh lemas dipunggungnya. Aku sudah disini hampir tiga jam lebih dan ia masih ditempatnya. Jemari-jemarinya terlihat memutih. Bibirnya tak lagi memerah menawan hanya terlihat membiru.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Dua orang terlihat menghampiri gadis merapuh itu. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut nanas. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat mereka. Mungkin mencoba membujuk gadis bersurai senada Sakura itu untuk beralih dari tempat senyap itu.

"Sakura, kita pulang."

Sakura?

Itukah namanya?

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya. Serasi. Sangat serasi dengan dirinya jika mungkin senyum itu bisa kulihat diwajahnya. Terlalu menyedihkan jika aku harus memandangi wajah cantiknya yang kadang begitu sangat tak hidup.

Siapakah sebenarnya yang telah meninggalkanmu, Sakura?

Apa dia sangat berarti untukmu?

Gadis pirang itu memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sementara sang pemuda hanya diam ditempatnya, memperhatikan keduanya. Bisa kurasakan kepahitan yang mereka bertiga rasakan.

Aku sangat ingin bergabung. Tapi, aku hanya bisa diam ditempat persembunyianku selama ini.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sakura. Dia pasti tak menyukai melihatmu seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Sakura yang ku kenal. Yang ia kenal."

Yah, aku menyetujui ucapan gadis pirang itu. Sakura tak bisa hidup seperti itu terus. Kehilangan harus terjadi setiap kali memiliki. Ia harus menyadari itu. Aku tak tega dengan keterpurukannya. Meski sekali lagi, aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Kita pulang." Akhirnya ia dan dua orang itu beranjak. Perlahan menjauh dari nisan dengan sebuah setangkai bunga baru tergeletak disana.

Apa kamu masih akan kembali Sakura?

Tiga hari aku tak mendatangi tempat itu. Dan hari ini, aku sedikit tak percaya tak mendapati sosoknya disana. Sudahkah ia menyerah akan semuanya? Merelakannya?

Lusa aku kembali datang. Dan kudapati ia berdiri disana. Tapi ia terihat berbeda. Ada senyum disana. Meski tak seberapa tapi terlihat begitu menawan. Ia berdiri dengan sebuah payung hitam. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu." Ia meletakan satu tangkai bunga disana. Mengantikan bunga-bunga lain yang telah melayu. "Istrihatlah disana dengan tenang, Naruto. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Naruto?

Aku tersadar karena ucapannya. Aku mempunyai tujuan disini.

Tujuan untuk gadis itu.

.

.

.

_"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura-chan." Pemuda pirang itu mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai merah muda yang nampak marah. "Aku akan menjelaskan. Kamu jangan salah paham begini."_

_Gadis itu menghentikan langkah dengan mata tajam. "Tidak, kamu sudah sangat keterlaluan Naruto." Mereka bertengkar diantara sela tetes air yang deras. Tak peduli baju mereka basah karenanya. Juga orang-orang yang berteduh menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka._

_"Aku punya alasan menghilang beberapa hari ini, Sakura." Nada bicara pemuda itu terlihat melirih, memohon." Dengarkan aku.."_

_Gadis itu membuang muka. Menatap arah lain. "Simpan alasanmu itu Naruto. Kamu sudah tak bisa aku percaya." _

_Air itu semakin turun dengan derasnya. Menghantam siapa saja yang menghalangi lajunya. Termasuk dua orang itu._

_"Ak-aku..." _

_"Bahkan kamu tak bisa berkata-kata. Sudah cukup Naruto." Lelaki itu memandangi mata hijau didepannya. "Kita akhiri semuanya."_

_Birunya terlihat melebar tak percaya. Tubuhnya membeku ditempat bukan karena suhu yang mendera. Tapi karena ucapannya._

_"Selamat tinggal." Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak maupun berkata-kata untuk mencegah sosoknya yang kini perlahan melangkah meninggalkan dirinya._

_Ia mencengkram erat dadanya. Nafasnya tercekat merasakan nyeri tak tertahan dari jantungnya yang kini tak sepenuhnya bekerja dengan normal. Tubuhnya ambruk ditengah trotoar diantara derasnya air._

_'Sakura...'_

_._

_._

_._

Aku mengingat semuanya. Setiap detail kejadian itu. Apa yang diharapkan pemuda pirang itu sebelum kehidupannya menghilang. Harapan yang jauh-jauh hari telah ia ucapkan sebelum bencana ini datang.

_"Hujan. Kita tak bisa jalan-jalan." Gerutuan itu terdengar dari seorang gadis yang duduk didepan teras rumah disamping seorang pemuda. Hijaunya jeli memperhatikan rentetan air yang berbaris rapi turun dari genteng rumahnya._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mungkin, kita memang tak diijinkan pergi." Gadis itu semakin mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ucapan pemuda itu._

_"Menyebalkan." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian kembali diam. Membiarkan deru hujan yang mengisi pendengaran._

_"Sakura-chan..." Ia memanggil lirih._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Ingatlah...saat hujan datang. Saat kamu merindukanku, rasakanlah air hujan menerpa tubuhmu. Kamu tak akan merasakan dingin. Hanya hangat yang akan kamu rasakan. Karena saat itu aku memelukmu...memelukmu melalui hujan."_

_"Baka...Kamu ini bicara apa? Seperti kamu mau pergi saja."_

_"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."_

Sakura mungkin terlalu egois untuk mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda itu. Mungkin semua tak akan terlambat seperti ini. Tapi semua telah diatur dengan sendirinya. Sama seperti kehidupanku.

Payung yang tengah menaungi tubuhnya terhempas lalu terbang menjauh karena terpaan angin yang begitu kencang.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya merasakan hantaman air. Lalu aku bisa, aku bisa merasakan airmata itu terjatuh dari sela mata hijaunya.

"Ya, kamu benar Naruto." Kedua tangan itu tak lagi merengkuh tubuhnya, kini terbuka dengan wajah menengadah keatas. "Aku bisa merasakan hangat. Aku bisa merasakanmu memeluk tubuhku. " Ia terisak keras.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Air kini tak lagi begitu deras jatuh menerpa bumi. " Aku tahu kamu tak akan meninggalkanku. Terimakasih. Terimakasih, Naruto." Ada senyum disana.

Aku senang bisa menjalankan tugasku. Tenanglah Sakura, saat kamu merasakan rindu padanya. Aku akan selalu datang. Agar kau bisa merasakan sosoknya yang selalu bersamamu.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanya hujan yang datang dan pergi membasahi bumi. Aku yang membawa rasa dingin bagi penguni bumi.

Aku yang mungkin saja dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang.

Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa menarik senyum ketika aku mulai datang.

Aku hujan.

Air dan basah.

Dan mungkin tugasku tak hanya sampai disini saja.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Entahlah, kenapa bisa buat fic seperti ini.

Tapi mencoba semua genre di ffn salah satu keinginanku. Jadi, coba buat angst. Meski tak tahu apa dpt angstnya atau tdk.


End file.
